1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles, and in particular, relates to a vehicle with a rearview back-up system.
2. Description of Related Art
Often drivers must back-up or reverse their cars when parking or leaving a parking spot. Back-up or reversing cameras are often disposed at the rear of the cars for providing a view of what is behind the car. However, images provided by such cameras may not clearly reveal to drivers the nature and distance of obstacles they are approaching when backing up, which means accidents can still happen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.